1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bean sprout culture box, and more particularly to a bean sprout culture box with an automatic sprinkling device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a traditional bean sprout culture box in accordance with the prior art comprises a culture case (80) and a net tray (82). The net tray (82) is mounted in the culture case (80) to hold the beans. Several posts (not numbered) extend down from the bottom of the net tray (82), such that the net tray (82) is supported above the bottom of the culture case (80) and a water reservoir is defined between the net tray (82) and the culture case (80). Because the conventional culture case (80) cannot sprinkle automatically, a watering can (90) is used to sprinkle water on the bean sprouts.
However, manually sprinkling with the conventional watering can (90) is inconvenient. Water is not evenly sprinkled over the net tray (82). As a result, a conventional culture box is provided with an electrical sprinkling device to solve the foregoing problems. However, the operation of the conventional electrical sprinkling device requires electricity. The conventional sprinkling device cannot operate when electricity cannot be supplied. Therefore, the use of the conventional electrical sprinkling device is also inconvenient. Furthermore, a control device to control the operation of the sprinkling device is needed. This will increase the cost of procuring and using the sprinkling device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved bean sprout culture box with a sprinkling device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved bean sprout culture box with a sprinkling device to automatically sprinkle with no electricity required. The bean sprout culture box has a water tray, at least one culture case, a sprinkling case, a hollow sprinkler pivotally mounted in the sprinkling case and an inlet valve. The sprinkling case has multiple drain holes defined in the bottom of the sprinkling case. The hollow sprinkler has a chamber defined in the bottom of the sprinkler and multiple posts extending down from the sprinkler at the end away from the chamber. This can sprinkle automatically, and electricity is not needed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.